In a client-server environment, a user at a client device submits requests to a remote server for accessing data managed by the remote server. The remote server performs corresponding operations on the data and returns processing results to the client device. Typical requests include login request, logout request, etc. An online gaming application is an example implemented in this type of environment. A user of the online gaming application needs to log into his/her account in order to play the game. But if an online game vendor offers multiple games to end users and these games are hosted by different servers in different network domains, a user may have to log into different servers separately by repeatedly entering his/her login information. In some cases, the vender may provide an online game platform to be downloaded to the client device so that an end user can see all the games that he or she can play with. Although this online game platform makes it easier for an end user to manage the game applications that he or she has registered, it may still require that the end user log into different game servers if, e.g., a server communicating with the game platform is different from a game server that supports a particular game application although the client-end of the game application is managed by the game platform. This configuration would require a cross-domain visit.
Currently, technologies for achieving cross-domain visits include: (i) establishing an agent in a server within one network domain such that, when a client device sends a request to the agent, the agent automatically submits a new request to a destination server within a different network domain and then returns the response from the destination server to the client device with or without any update; (ii) using On-Demand Javascript to dynamically generate a new <script> object and specifying in the source attribute the address of the destination server, which then returns a response in the format of Javascript using, e.g., JSON messages; and (iii) dynamically embedding in a webpage IFRAME pointing to the destination server such that the two servers can exchange messages by altering each other's anchor hash fragments. But none of the approaches above can easily solve the problem of sharing login status information between servers within different domains.